A connector assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,877, comprises, conductive signal contacts for connection to signal wires of at least one electrical cable, wherein, an insulating housing block is applied over the contacts, by injection molding, for example. Windows in the housing block expose the contacts for connection of the contacts with respective wires of at least one electrical cable. The insulative housing block is a permanent fixture on the contacts, and is obtained by an injection molding operation that subjects the contacts to an added manufacturing process that adds further complexity to the manufacture of the contacts.